


Earth Kingdom shipping ✨

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: Avatar Soulmates AU [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But make it Toki, F/F, I think that's their ship name, Soulmates AU, The reason they are soulmates is bc they are intertwined with the avatar, Toph can see in the spirit world, dont @ me, if not, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: It's literally the same thing as the last two, don't fight me. This is set after Mai and Tylee join the Gaang, btw.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Suki
Series: Avatar Soulmates AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001406
Kudos: 12





	Earth Kingdom shipping ✨

Toph blinked in confusion and raised a hand to her face. She blinked again when she was actually able to see it. "What the hell...?" Someone groaned, and Toph spun around. There was Suki, who was holding her head.

The Kyoshi Warrior blinked at her companion in shock before looking around. They both recognized the place from the descriptions Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Sokka gave. "So....we're soulmates...?" Toph asked, sitting down next to her. "I thought bending didn't work in here?" Suki asked instead of answering. "I'm not bending. I can actually see." Toph explained, waving a hand in front of herself and watching it.

"Wow, okay. So I guess we're actually soulmates." Suki mused. "Yeah, seems like it." Toph said, nodding. They kissed and that was that.

The next morning, when everyone was awake, Toph stood up and announced "Alright. Me and Suki are soulmates, so.". Suki nodded and Sokka, who was sitting next to her, happily patted her on the back. "What do you mean 'soulmates'?" Tylee asked, tilting her head. Mai nodded from where she was sharpening her blade. "Well, soulmates are very rare." Katara explained, then spent the next ten minutes going over what made people sure they were soulmates.

She described the blackness when you first wake up, then that darkness turns into something that mashes the two soulmates personalities together, making swooping landscapes and beautiful cities, not unlike a paradise.

Tylee looked very excited, crushing the ravenette in a hug and saying "Oh that's sounds amazing! I wonder if I'll have a soulmate!( _A/N: Not me foreshadowing. Not me, wrong bitch._ )". Mai only grunted before pushing the bubbly girl off of her and going back to sharpening her blade.

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly short just bc K think that Toph and Suki would just realize their soulmates and move on with their lives like nothing happened. Also, Mailee.


End file.
